Valentine's Day: Young Justice Edition
by Ellie Arrow
Summary: The team has fun on Valentine's Day. REad the first in this series: A Lake Story.  Wally/OC, Robin/OC, Artemis/Kaldur'ahm, Conner/Megan. BY: ELLIE ARROW


Valentines Day: Young Justice Addition

**By: Ellie Arrow**

"Come on!" the unusually enthusiastic Artemis said. She was hopping us and down among the Valentine's Day decorations excitedly. Superboy, as usual, was silent as he stood up and everyone followed Artemis outside.

Today Artemis had cleared everyone's schedule, and they were going to scour the town for babes and hunks. They all climbed in Artemis's mom's car.

"Hey, don't push me!" Superboy yelled.

"Conner, not so loud!" Robin yelled equally loud.

"Hey you guys, I think that I'm just gonna get out and run, cause Conner's sitting on me," Wally said. Everyone eagerly agreed, which made more room for the rest of them. When Wally left, Artemis pulled out of the Mount Justice garage and the team started to talk.

"What is the Valentine's Day?" Megan asked. All the people looked at Megan, and Artemis had to swerve to keep from getting hit.

"Valentine's Day if when you tell the people you love that you love them," Kaldur'ahm said, glancing at Artemis.

"That sounds like a nightmare," Conner said. Artemis snorted.

"It's a great holiday. You give the person you love gifts and chocolates and flowers and go for romantic midnight walks," Artemis said, getting more high pitched with every word. She sighed, thinking, '_If only someone would give me all those things.'_

"Whatever. I think it's stupid," Conner said. Megan lightly punched his arm.

"What do you think, Robin?" Kal asked the team.

"I think it's a cool holiday, but nobody's ever given me anything," he said depressed. Artemis had a look of pity that made Robin mad.

"You poor thing!" Megan said, hugging him. He pushed her off and stared out the window, pouting. The rest of the car ride was silent, but he got there in less than five minutes, so it wasn't uncomfortable.

"Hey guys, babes," Wally said when they got out of the car. "I already scanned the place for cool Valentine's shops. I found this place-" Wally said, but Conner cut him off.

"Don't care. I'm gonna go to the arcade or something," Conner said. He stalked away, and Megan looked troubled.

"I better go with him," she said, and the rest of the team said okay, and she raced after him. After they were out of sight, the team wondered where they were going to go.

"Where we you saying we should go, Wally?" Artemis asked, unusually not snarky towards him.

"Well, it's noon, so maybe we should go get something to eat," Kal suggested. The rest of the team nodded, and Wally showed them to a fancy restaurant where they sat down.

"Hey you guys! It's great to see you guys here! I remember last time at the lake was a blast! As you know, my name is Ellie, and I'm your hostess for this afternoon. How many people?" Ellie asked. The girl was a red head with freckles and perfect straight teeth. She was pretty, and Wally noticed.

"Well hello there beautiful, there's four of us," Wally flirted. She laughed and led them to their table.

"Do you maybe want to go to the Valentine's ball with me tonight?" Wally asked.

"I'd love to!" she exclaimed, handing him a note with her number on it. "Call me later and I'll tell you where to pick me up," she said, and left, but not before she gave Wally a kiss on the cheek.

He flushed bright pink and giggled. The server came up, and it was Robin's turn to remember his beautiful computer hacker girlfriend, and he was smitten.

"Hi, my name is Kara, and I will be your server this afternoon, what would you guys like to drink? We have a special Valentine's drink that is supposed to make the person you love fall head over heels in love with you, would you guys like it?" she asked. Robin was the first to speak.

"Yeah, that sounds great! Are you doing anything tonight, Kara?" Robin asked. Everyone looked at him like he was crazy, but he remained serious faced.

"Um, no, why?" Kara asked. Robin had realized what he had done, and his face was beet red.

"I-I-I was w-w-wondering if you w-w-wanted to go to the V-V-Valentine's Day dance, t-t-tonight?" he asked. The rest of the team tried to hold back their laughter, with success.

"I'd love to go to the Valentine's Day dance with you tonight! You know my number, so just call me tonight and you can come to the house and pick me up!" she said.

"Yes, so that aside, I would like the Valentine's smoothie thing," said Artemis, changing the subject. Kara furrowed her brow as she wrote down all of their orders.

After Kara left, everyone stared at Robin.

"Way to go, buddy!" Wally said, giving Robin a knuckle sandwich. Everyone laughed, and the tension evaporated.

"So what are you both going to wear?" Artemis dreamily asked. Everyone chuckled.

"Well, my dad has an old suit that I could wear, if he lends it to me," Wally said.

"And I'm filthy rich, so it'll be easy to buy a nice suit," Robin said off-handedly. The team stared a him, and Wally smiled.

"I'm getting closer!" Wally singsonged. Kara came and brought their drinks, and Robin took a sip.

"Is it Bruce Wayne?" Artemis asked. Robin choked and his face had the look of shock and complete and utter fear.

"Of course not!" Robin yelled, way too loud.

"I do not think Robin wishes to talk about it," Kal said. Robin looked appreciatively at him. And soon, after an awkward silence, Kara returned.

"What do you guys want to eat?" Kara asked.

"I will have the salad," Kal said. Kara nodded and turned to Artemis.

"I'll have a salad, too, please," she said. Kara nodded and turned to Wally.

"I'll have the seafood platter," Wally said, and received a hard look from Kal.

"Surprise me," Robin said. The team wasn't used to his lazy attitude, and they all looked at him again. But that was the moment when Conner and Megan decided to drop in.

They came in laughing, and wait- holding hands? Before the two realized that their friends were there, they pecked each other on the lips.

"Oh my god!" Artemis yelled, and squealed. Conner and Megan immediately dropped hands and took one step away from their intimately touching shoulders.

"This isn't what it looks like!" Megan said unconvincingly. Wally's eyebrows raised. And Robin gagged.

"Actually, we've been dating for a while. We're going to the Valentine's ball together!" Conner said.

"I thought you said you thought Valentine's Day was stupid!" Wally yelled.

"I lied," Conner said simply and Ellie and Conner and Megan started to catch up as Ellie led them to a different table. When they were gone, the bulk of the team was stunned.

"Wow. I was not expecting that," Kal said.

"Yeah, you think you know a person!" Wally said.

Conner's POV

"Well that went well," I said. Megan sighed and plopped down in her seat and I reached to rest my hand on her's.

"I just wish they hadn't found out the way they did. I just wish I didn't feel so guilty about dropping this on them all at once," Megan said, her eyebrows furrowing, probably trying to figure a way to apologize.

"It's okay, Megan. They don't really care," I said. She sighed.

"I don't really believe that," she said. I rolled my eyes at her.

"It will be okay, don't worry," I said, and laid a kiss on her lips.

Wally's POV

"Okay, so I think we should go and get ready for the dance, you guys," Robin said anxiously. I pointed to my food.

"I'm not done. Does it look like I'm done, or is that just me?" I asked.

"Wally, you can break the sound barrier with your feet and you can't finish a seafood platter in less than ten minutes? Are you okay?" Artemis asked.

"Thanks for the concern, but I'm good," I said snarkily. I stood up and brushed the crumbs off my yellow shirt. We had already paid the bill, so we were ready to go. Before we left, Kara came and stopped by and said goodbye and that she would see us later. She gave Robin a kiss on the cheek, then left. His face turned SO RED that I thought he was going to explode.

"Are you okay?" Kal asked. Robin nodded woozily. When we were at the door, I gave Ellie a quick kiss and said that I would call her later.

"Bye you guys!" she yelled out the door to my friends.

We all got in the car and drove home and stepped out until we remembered two things. Megan and Conner!

"What are we going to do?" Kal asked. I shrugged, and decided that it wouldn't take them very long to get here if they walked, flew, or ran. So we went back to preparing for the dance.

Artemis's POV

"Hey Kal," I approached him when Wally and Robin had gone to prepare for their dates.

"Hello Artemis. Would you please come help me with this decoration?" he asked. I don't think he knew how much I loved him.

"Sure," I agreed. I held the piece of the heart that he was stapling. Our faces were s close, but I didn't dare make a move. I loved Valentine's Day, but I couldn't tell him that I loved him.

But we looked at each other at the same time, and we were so close. I could feel his warm breath. It smelled like salt water and sand. I wanted to kiss him so bad!

Kaldur'ahm's POV

She was so close, and I decided that I would kiss her. She smelled like taffy and sugar. I put my hand to her cheek and guided her lips to mine. It was warm. I honestly do not remember most of it.

When she pulled away she smiled.

"I have been waiting forever for you to do that!" Artemis said.

"I was too afraid," I said. She smiled and laid a kiss on my lips again.

"Next time, don't be afraid," she said.

Third person POV

Wally had called and went to pick up Ellie, with Robin and Kara in tow. They were in a shiny white limo with sparkling cider and fancy champagne. Wally was wearing a blue suit was a bow tie, and Ellie had on a black strapless dress that made her look great. Robin had the black suit, and Kara had on a light pink mini dress.

Kal and Artemis had already arrived at the dance, and Megan and Conner had been MIA ever since the four left them at the restaurant.

Wally walked up to the lake door where he had first met Ellie. He knocked and both girls came to the door. Ellie looked ecstatic.

"Where's Robin?" Kara asked. She looked disappointed that he hadn't come to the door.

"Don't worry," I said, reaching out and kissing the top of her hand," he has a surprise in the car. She giggled and ran to the limo.

"Hey, gorgeous! Ready to get your groove on?" he said hip bumping her. She linked her elbow in his.

"Onward my handsome knight!" she said. He led her to the limo, and they climbed in. Robin was talking with Kara about computers, and Wally sat across from Ellie.

"So what have you guys been doing since we were there?" Robin asked.

"Well, we've been partying on the water with the neighbors, and swimming and guess what?" Ellie rambled.

"What?" Wally asked just as excitedly.

"I caught the Creepy Catfish! We skinned him and ate him for dinner! He was good!" Ellie said excitedly. Wally and Ellie high fived and moved on.

They talked until they arrived at the dance.

"Let's get this partay started!" Robin yelled. They all ran inside and started dancing. They danced to all fast songs until the very end.

_Hey there Delilah _

_ what's it like in New York City_

"I love this song," Ellie whispered in Wally's ear. He rocked her and pulled her close.

"Hey Ellie?" Wally asked.

"Hmm?" she answered.

"I think I love you," Wally said slowly. She looked at him and kissed his cheek.

"I think I love you, too," she said, and kissed him another time and rocked with him.

_I'm a thousand miles away_

_ But girl tonight you look so pretty_

_ Yes you do_

"Hey Robin?" Kara asked.

"Hmm?" he said, and spun her around and brought her back to him.

"Will we be together, forever?" she asked. He looked at her and smiled.

"Forever and always," Robin said and kissed her.

_Times Square can't shine as bright as you_

_ I swear it's true_

"Artemis, you remember how earlier you told me to jot be afraid?" Kal asked.

"Yes, why?" she asked.

"Cause I wanted to tell you that I'm not afraid of the way I feel about you. I love you, Artemis," Kal said, rocking her in his arms.

"Good, because, if you didn't say that, then I would have had to and Kal," she said looking at him," I'm afraid."

"Don't be afraid," he said and slowly rocked her.

_Hey there Delilah_

_ don't you worry about the distance_

_ I'm right here if you get lonely give this song another listen,_

_ close your eyes._

In a deep and remote corner, Megan and Conner were alone, like they always had been.

"What is love?" Conner asked. Megan grinned.

"I don't know. But I get a fuzzy, kinda warm feeling every time I'm around you, which is how I know that I love you," Megan said.

"I don't know if I love you," Conner said nervously.

"And that's okay. When you're ready, you'll know what love is," Megan said patiently.

"Love is being willing to wait, isn't it?" Conner asked. Megan smiled.

"Love is everything good and happy and joyous in the world," said Megan. Conner smiled.

"You are love then," Conner said, and they kissed and danced.


End file.
